


Lifeboats

by Emony



Series: Lifeboats [1]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of emails sent post season 5 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeboats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/gifts).



> First posted 26 June 2008

**To:** gibbs@abbyslair.com  
**From:** tony@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** Agent Afloat  
**Attached:** boat.doc

Boss,

Abby gave me this address before I left, how long has she had this set up? Here's hoping you actually set yours up. And, uh, changed your passwords to make it slightly harder for Abbs to snoop.

Was the idea of giving me agent afloat to get me to up and quit NCIS? It's like being in charge of an entire city. A city that hates me as their previous guy afloat was chucked off so I could be moved. With my senior agent hating me even more as he was in line for promotion to this spot if the old guy ever left.

The rest of my so-called team have the IQ of... Palmer. No, that's not fair... they as a group have the IQ of a half asleep Palmer. I'm not joking on this one, Boss. Was I ever that bad? No, don't answer that.

Anyway, hope your new team isn't as awful as mine.

Give Abby a hug for me.

Tony.

***

**To:** tony@abbyslair.com  
**From:** gibbs@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** RE: Agent Afloat  
**Attached:** harbor.doc

Tony,

Abby says she would never snoop. I change my passwords daily to give her something to do.

Don't you dare quit on me now DiNozzo.

You think I put in all that effort to have you crumble at the tiniest spot of trouble?

We are going to sort this mess out. Abbs is already working on something with McGee (who is stuck between geeking out at the systems he's playing with and moping that he's not got his old ones).

Until I have you all back you will all stick to it. You hear me?

Ignore the idiots and do the job, just like always.

The new 'team' is greener than McGee on a boat.

Gibbs.

***

**To:** gibbs@abbyslair.com; tony@abbyslair.com  
**From:** abby@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** Missing You  
**Attached:** lifejacket.doc

Gibbs, Tony,

I miss you so much guys. I know, I know... Gibbs, you're still here but you're not you. You're like... not!Gibbs and it's annoying.

Tony - you would not believe how weird it is at NCIS right now. Even Ducky says its somewhat odd. And Palmer's taken to hiding whenever the newbies show in the morgue... he's sick of cleaning up their puke.

Tony - I would never snoop. Not unless it was _important_.

Gibbs - you're so sweet... it does give me something to do. Sometimes I let McGee play too.

Tony - I checked all the rules and I've sent you a package to make things better for you, so you can have hugs too. And don't you dare quit Anthony DiNozzo!

Has anyone heard from Ziva? I keep trying but Mossad are getting all angry face at me.

Tony - the newbies really are that green. Worse than, than... just way worse. None of them have the real cop experience you had, or the profiling Kate had or the super secret spy stuff Ziva had. And they're all way more scared of Gibbs than I've ever seen anybody be. One of them cried when he smacked them upside the head! Plus they're all snooty with me.

*biggesthugsever*

Abby.x.

 

***

**To:** gibbs@abbyslair.com; abby@abbyslair.com  
**From:** tony@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** RE: Missing You  
**Attached:** lifeboat.doc

Abbs, Boss,

Well, the morgue sounds like it less fun than normal.

Abby - Bert arrived. Thank you. I miss you guys too. He also like to freak out my 'team' and have them all looking red in the face at each other. Priceless.

Nothing on the Ziva front. You, boss? And Abbs, try not anger the scary people.

The newbies (and don't let them get away with it Abbs!) will grow up... or at least I hope so. Who knows, maybe this will all be done with soon. The Q word is still an option. My senior agent found out somehow that I was one of the agents with Jenny... the entire crew seems to know it now.

Tony


End file.
